Clark's Grand Johto Journey
by Narutoalwaythere
Summary: Oc: Clark Marsh is the son of Will of the Johto Elite Four. He is based off me and some aspects. Clark have already received his first Pokemon an outgoing, ditto. However will Clark be able to train other Pokemon to win in the Pokemon league or will something either get in the way. What secret will be revealed later on his journey.


Clark pokemon Ditto: Transform

* * *

"I'm Clark Marsh I am the 15 year old son of Will of the Johto region's Elite four. But I don't think that make of a different it doesn't matter who you are related to.

Everyone seem think I'm going to become some sort of psychic type trainer. I just want to be a regular trainer that uses different type pokémon.

I know for a fact that all pokémon are special because my first and only pokémon so far is a Ditto. Ditto has the ability to use the move transform and take the shape of any pokémon its wants. My ditto is even more special it can change into pokémon without even looking at them and can some time change it voice to match.

I got my Ditto when I was seven from my father after he was working in Kanto. My father is known for giving pokémon as gifts. My Father gave my mom a Smoochum for their first wedding anniversary.

He gave my sister a Ralts for her 10th birthday. Oh Yeah my sister she is the owner of a very special restaurant that teleports with the help of my sister's psychic pokémon. She travels a lot across the Johto region.

But anyway back to me I want to get all the badges from the Johto gym and take part in the Sliver Conference. Do you have any other questions?" I asked Mary the radio host. "Wake up Wake up" Mary said. "Wait what," I said and realize that was the sound of my alarm clock and woke up.

Ditto was not where it was when I went to sleep. Ditto must have got up before I did. "Jynx Jynx," Mom's Jynx was singing and sweeping outside of my door. I went to get on my clothes got my pokegear. When got them on there was a black with a white stripe going diagonally down zip up tracksuit jacket it also too pokeball logo on the bottom left corner. I put my usually T-shirt with the black star middle, my crystal bracelet that my father gave me to me when I was little and my jeans on and then went into the hallway.

"Jynx where is ditto," I asked her. "Jynx Jynx Jynx," Jynx said and pointed to the extra room. Another Jynx pop out the door and stared at me from behind the door.

"Ditto stop being creepy please," I said. "Ditto," The Jynx beside me said. "Wait what," I said. Jynx beside me transform back into my ditto. Jynx started to laugh. "Ok you both got me," I said. Jynx got the broom and start sweeping.

"Clark is that you," My mom called from downstairs. "Yeah it me mom," I said. "Come downstairs I have a surprise for you darling," My mom said. I went downstairs with my ditto.

I went into the dining room. They were bananas pancakes on the table. "I made your favorite breakfast because you won't be able to get homemade food every night once you are on your journey," My mom said. "Thanks mom," I said and sat down.

"I also made food for you Ditto," My mom said and got out a pokémon food filled bowl. It looks like you found the jacket that your dad got for you he even left you a letter too. I got done with my breakfast I read the letter.

"Dear Clark I know I can't be there for the start of journey and I apologize for that so I just want you to know that I'm so happy you are beginning your pokémon journey today and I wish you luck on your goal and whatever you choices, From Dad PS Good luck lil brother from Lilyanna," the letter said.

"Oh that right your sister also got you something she update your pokegear with radar for 5 stars hotels and restaurant isn't that nice," My mom said. "Sure is mom," I said. I thought about something how would I pay for the five star restaurant and stuff. I look down at my pokegear. "It looks like it I time I get going," I said.

"Oh here darling I pack your backpack for you and I put extra clothes and pokeballs and some camping supplies and pokémon food," My mom said.

"Thanks again mom," I said. "Love you Clark," My mom said. "Love you too," I said and headed out the door with ditto on my shoulder.

I headed to the pokémon center with ditto. I walked through the door to the poke center. I saw someone familiar at the telephones. "Mom I made to the pokémon center safely and Chirazard is doing fine too So you just need to get your Mantine pokeball," the familiar asked.

"Yes Wilson that right I just need you give the daycare people my Mantine pokeball I can't believe I forgot to give it to them and then the pokémon transfer was down," the Wilson's mom said.

"Ok I be sure to do that," Wilson said and then hung up.

I know Wilson from back in trainer school. "Wilson what are you doing here," I said. "Oh Clark is that you I'm to give my mom pokémon pokeball to the daycare couple and why are you here," Wilson said.

"I'm here to get register for the pokémon league and get my pokedex from nurse joy to start my journey," I said. "That so cool I been thinking about starting my journey for a long time too," Wilson said. "Well you can start whenever you want you're 15 and live in a major city so you don't have to reserve a spot weeks in advance," I said.

"Yeah you are right you know what I might just might start my journey today too," Wilson said. "Wait what," I said.

Wilson called his mom back and told what he was planning now and she said it was fine as long as he take care what he said he would first and go home and pack and then get supplies for the department store.

Wilson then called and transfers the pokeball to the daycare people and sends Charizard pokeball over as well. We then send over to nurse joy. "What can I help you two with," Nurse Joy said.

"I'm just out on my pokémon journey so I need to register for the pokémon league," I said. "I will be glad to help you with that I just need some information from you," Nurse Joy said.

She then answers some question and scan my ditto who I recalled to the pokeball. "You are all ready," Nurse Joy said as a pokedex came out of the slot of the computer where Nurse Joy was typing the info.

"If you don't mind me asking are you Will of the elite four's Son," Nurse Joy asked. "Yes that me," I said. "That is one of the reason I like being a nurse so much you have so many experience I just like registering an Elite four member's son for the pokémon league," Nurse Joy said.

"Oh right yeah ha-ha I'm rabbling the pokedex it is a mini super pokémon encyclopedia it is also used as a trainer Id there is more but I'm pretty sure you probably already know the basic from your dad," Nurse Joy said.

"Yeah Thanks a lot Joy," I said and got my pokedex. Nurse joy was right my dad taught me a lot about pokémon and also I learn stuff from trainer school. "And what can I help you with," Nurse Joy asked Wilson.

"I would like to register as well but I don't have a pokémon so I need a starter pokémon," Wilson said. Nurse joy asked Wilson the same question as she asked me.

"Aren't you Frankie Odell the famous major league soccer player from the Kicking Hitmonlee team's son," Nurse Joy asked.

"Yeah that me," Wilson said and grinned. Wilson was always talking about following in his father footsteps one day and being a great pokémon trainer too. "I guess your right nurse Joy," I said. "One last thing please come with me to the back room so you can your starter pokémon," Nurse Joy said.


End file.
